


【钢琴家】后来

by Lucerous



Category: The Pianist (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: 他们的相遇充满奇迹，他们的结局悲惨现实。我实在不知道该说什么来发泄这种情感上的痛苦，于是就有了这个段子…战争真是人类对彼此做过最可耻的事了…如果有来生，我希望他们处在和平年代，自由又快乐。
Relationships: Wilm Hosenfeld/Wladyslaw Szpilman
Kudos: 5





	【钢琴家】后来

苏联，劳改集中营，他的人生止步于1952年西伯利亚冰冷的风中。

————————————————————

那把罐头起子，那件德军外套，来自战争的遗物，钢琴家一直留着它们。

他仍留在了波兰，美丽的国家，他的故土。  
朋友曾玩笑般询问，他是否要如贝多芬为音乐献祭一生。  
他笑了笑，没有答话，却仍旧独身一人，不来不往。

黑西服，小领结，钢琴家坐在金碧辉煌的演奏厅里，十指跃动。  
他的琴技越发精湛。  
他总是把最好的观赏位空出一个。  
尽管不曾有人来过，他仍然固执。

十年过去了…

二十年过去了…

时光从记忆的夹层中抽身离去，不留下丝毫怀缅余地。

钢琴家也老去了。

他眯着眼睛，靠在温暖的火炉旁，任由困意席卷。  
静如沉水的梦里，没有恐慌蔓延，没有动乱荒唐，他只是再次回到了那个充满奇迹的夜晚，见到那位金发蓝眼的军官。  
他坐在钢琴前，他倚在钢琴边，G小调第一叙事曲轻柔流淌着，仿佛自由的白鸽在天空翱翔。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们的相遇充满奇迹，他们的结局悲惨现实。我实在不知道该说什么来发泄这种情感上的痛苦，于是就有了这个段子…战争真是人类对彼此做过最可耻的事了…如果有来生，我希望他们处在和平年代，自由又快乐。


End file.
